The Quest to Hogwarts
by InfinityxInfinityforevz
Summary: It's been three weeks since the seven along with Nico and Thalia fought the war against Gaea. In addition to that, Percy and Annabeth still relive the painful memories of Tartarus. How will they react when Chiron sends them on another quest to defend the Golden Trio against Lord Voldemort's evil plots?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Hogwarts

Summary: It's been 3 weeks since the seven along with Nico and Thalia fought the war against Gaea. Percy and Annabeth still relive the painful memories of Tartarus. How will they react when Chiron sends them on another quest to defend the Golden Trio against Lord Voldemort's evil plots?

Percy's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I woke up to hear the screams of a familiar voice. "Percy! Percy, Don't leave me!" I looked to my side to see Annabeth shaking with fear, sobbing and screaming my name in between breaths. "Shhhhhh, I'm here, Wise girl, I'm here."

I hated seeing her like this. The nightmares kept happening more and more now. Less than 3 weeks ago, me along with the seven, Nico, and Thalia fought a war against Gaea. In addition to that, Annabeth and I had also been in Tartarus, a monstrous place and suffered through many painful memories. Everyone in the camp knew about the nightmares the first day we got back. Annabeth woke up many cabins screaming and I had lost control of my powers, almost flooding the camp with lake water. Chiron had finally agreed to let Wise girl stay in my cabin since the only people who could get our nightmares to stop were each other.

Annabeth still lied in bed screaming. Percy pulled her into his arms, shaking her gently;"Please wake up Annabeth, please wake up." She finally woke up, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop dreaming about you leaving me and suddenly I started thinking back to Tartarus and..." I cut her off, saying : " You don't need to apologize for having nightmares ever, okay? And don't worry, I'll never ever leave you." I'll pulled her in for a kiss and we stayed in each other's embrace till it was time for breakfast.

We got ready and headed down for breakfast. Piper and Jason joined us as we were walking. Jason was laughing while having his arm over Piper's shoulder. "So any more nightmares last night?" He asked. Annabeth and I gave him a look that he knew meant the opposite of what he hoped. "Well I had a good sleep considering the hole in my ceiling where a bird flew in and made a nest in my drawer. Now every time I open it, the bird starts pecking my hand. It made holes in my boxers!" We all laughed. "You know you should make Leo fix that hole considering he's the one who caused it." I said. "No way. Knowing him, he will probably make the hole the size of the lake trying to fix it." I grinned because what Jason said was probably true.

We finally made our way to the tables to find Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Thalia already there. I sat down in front of my plate of blue pancakes. Annabeth took the seat next to me, then Piper next to her, and Jason at the end. I barely ate one bite before Leo came in yelling for us. "Guysssss!" Leo screamed panting as he made his way to the table. In between each breath, he managed to get the words out." Chiron...wants...all...of...us...to...go to..the...Big House." By the end of that sentence Leo looked like he was about to faint. We all groaned and slowly walked to the Big House. Chiron stood there waiting for us. "Ah finally, alright let's begin we have no time to waste." He said hastily. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret coming in here?" Thalia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm very sorry. I wish this could have been postponed but it seems that is not possible for us. I must send you on another quest." Everyone except Annabeth and I burst out in argument." What! We barely got back from another one!" Said Hazel. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. "Another quest?" I thought." I barely survived the last one." I'm sure Annabeth felt the same. She looked very green. I squeezed her hand as Chiron continued explaining.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping to wait a while longer, to give you guys time to heal but there's no time. Here's the situation. Do you know what witches and wizards are?" Annabeth answered, being Wise girl and all but that's why I love her:"They are the mortals Hecate blessed with magic. They use wands and spells to perform magic." "Correct" said Chiron, grateful not having to explain. "Well they exist much like demigods exist, they live hidden in schools, the most famous one being in Scotland which is where you will be sent. They are in a war with an evil lord who wants to kill a young boy, his name is Harry Potter. The evil lord killed his parents when he was 1. He was about to kill Harry as well when his mother protected him with her love. The lord's spell was deflected back onto himself causing everyone to believe he died. Unfortunately, he did not and now he lives to kill Harry Potter and take over the wizarding world."

We all stayed silent. We didn't know what to say. "Well do you accept this quest?" Asked Chiron. Everyone was hesitant but in the end, we knew the right thing to do. They all stared at Annabeth and Percy to give the final say. I was about to speak up until my Wise girl chimed in and said : "We accept."

"So what's this school called?" Asked Leo. "Uhh...Hogwarts." Chiron said hesitantly. We all tried to hold it in but to no avail. We burst out laughing as we started walking back to our cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Annabeth's POV_

I started to pack for the trip while Seaweed Brain just lied down on the bed. "Come on, I don't want to go either but you have to at least pack." He obeyed my orders but was just throwing anything into the suitcase. I sighed. "Alright Seaweed Brain, let me help you." He grinned as I told him what to get and brought it to me. "See, this is why i have you, Wise Girl," he said as he gently kissed my head. "And what would you be without me?" I asked. "Probably roaming the Underworld." He answered. We laughed and continued packing.

We went to Thalia's tree after we finished packing. Chiron told us we would be traveling by plane. Instantly, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Hazel stiffened up. Thalia looked like she was about to vomit. Nico and Hazel started to hold on to each other. Percy held tightly onto my hand and was looking a bit blue. "A plane!? I'm sure Uncle Zeus would gladly blast me out of the sky!" Percy screamed. "Don't worry. Zeus assured me that he will not blast any of you in the air for as long as this quest will last." Chiron explained. It eased them a bit but they still were stiff.

As soon as we got on the plane, they were freaking out, mostly Percy and Thalia. Nico was sitting next to Hazel and Frank. Frank was trying to soothe Hazel and it seemed to be working. Nico still looked pale but he seemed to be less scared once in the air. Thalia, however , looked like she was ready to vomit which was bad for me as I was sitting next to her. Unfortunately, she sat next to the window which did not help at all. I let her hold one of my hand while the other was being squeezed by Percy. "Seaweed Brain, it'll be okay. Besides if Zeus blasts you out of the sky, Poseidon will wage a full on war with him. And I'll be there by his side, avenging your death." I said in a comforting voice. He smiled and said "True, I would rather not did at all but true. Thanks, Wise Girl." Then he kissed me. We probably wouldn't have pulled away until we heard a cough. It was Thalia. "Seriously, please get a room." She said in disgust. We laughed and I held both of their hands as the flight continued.

 _Piper's POV_

I was pretty relaxed being a child of Aphrodite. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Hazel were really worried. I, on the other hand, spent most of the flight gazing at my boyfriend, Jason and looking out the window. Jason looked so natural being in the air and the light from the window shined right on him. He looked so cute with the sunshine shining on his blond hair, his blue eyes glistening. I leaned in and kissed him for a good few minutes until he pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked, grinning. "For being the best boyfriend ever." I responded, which was the exact answer he wanted to hear as he pulled me in for another kiss. "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" Thalia screamed. I pulled away, blushing like a red tomato and nuzzled my head on Jason's shoulder who was also as red as a tomato.

We finally landed and Percy was practically kissing the ground while thanking the gods for letting him live. Chiron told us to look for a red handed man holding a sign with our names. Probably not smart considering we are dyslexic but we figured it out. We found a red haired man holding a sign which Frank, thank the gods for Frank, informed us had our names on it. Percy approached him and said "Hello, we are the American exchange students who you will be housing." The man looked nice, he seemed like a fatherly figure and replied saying:"Yes, I am Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you all. I am aware of your heritage as will the rest of the Order will be as well. It's a pleasure to meet such brave demigods. Come on now, I shall take you to the Burrow where you will meet Harry, his friends, my children, and the Order."

We all followed him into the car. The car was a five seated which obviously didn't fit us all. Nico insisted on shadow traveling there but he didn't know what it looked like or where it was so no luck there. Arthur sat in the driver's seat of course. Hazel sat in the front passenger seat with Frank, who turned into an iguana to save some space, on her lap. In the back, Annabeth had to sit on Percy's lap, I sat on Jason's lap, Nico and Thalia had to be squished next to us, and somehow, with a little charmspeak involved, we got Leo to sit in the trunk. Finally we arrived at the Burrow, happy to finally be rid of that cramped car. Arthur led us in the door to a quaint little home. A nice woman came and greeted us. "Welcome to my home. My name is Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife and i will be caring for you for as long as you stay in my house. Think of me as your mother." After that she started hugging each one of us. It was kind but Nico was not pleased. He turned paler than before after she was done. Once she was finished, she called out for some people to come and see us." Ron, bring your siblings and friends to greet out new guests!" She shouted. A group of redheads , a bushy haired girl, and a boy that looked like Percy came to greet us. Molly spoke to break the silence between us, "Go on introduce yourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Harry's POV_

I walked down the stairs to see a large group of teenagers. They were sort of in a formation that made a triangle. In the back there was this pale dude who looked like death. Literally it was like all the shadows just surrounded him and he was ready to kill anyone who crossed him. Next to him was a girl with spiky hair and and silver ring on her head. She seemed like the boy but less scary. Another girl stood next to the pale looking dude. She had chocolate brown skin along long braided hair and by her side was an Asian boy . In front of them were three teens. There was a mischievous looking boy who had a tool belt around his waist. He looked Latino. Beside him, was a masculine looking blond. He had blue eyes and seemed pretty intimidating. By his side was this girl who seemed to be radiating beauty. It felt as if there was a force pulling me towards her beauty but I snapped out of it. She had choppy brown hair with feathers in it. Right in front of them stood a boy and girl probably the leaders. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had princess blonde curls pulled into a ponytail but her best feature was her eyes. They were a stormy grey that seemed to analyze you, observe everything. But I also noticed a shattered look in her eyes that told me she's been through a lot of pain, maybe I can relate. Next to her was a scrawny yet muscular boy who looked like me. He had black hair and green eyes but unlike mine, his were more of a sea green. However, I noticed the same shattered look in his eyes as the girl next to him. I could see Hermione and Ginny staring at him and Jason as well, probably swooned by them.

We made our way in front of the group. We just stared for a bit until Mrs. Weasley told us to introduce ourselves. In their group, they all looked to the black haired boy to start. "I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase (who was the gorgeous blond girl), Piper McLean ( who was the radiating beauty girl), Jason Grace( who was the intimidating boy), Leo Valdez ( who was the Latino boy), Hazel Levesque ( who was the chocolate skinned girl), Frank Zhang( who was the Asian boy), Thalia just Thalia ( who was the spiky haired girl), and finally Nico Di Angelo( who was the pale looking dude).

Now it was our turn. I'm Harry Potter. I waited a bit to see their reaction but there wasn't any besides a slight recognition so I continued. "That's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and lastly the twins, Fred and George Weasley."

"Great, now that everyone is acquainted, can you guys (looking to us) go up while the Order has a meeting her?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Sure mum." Said Ron as we ran up the stairs to our rooms.

 _Percy's POV_

The other group of teenagers cleared out. They looked okay and nice, hopefully this quest will be quick and easy. A group of adults gathered around the dinner table. A man, I think his name is Dumbledore( I know right, Dumbledore, what an odd name) stood up to speak. "Demigods, meet the Order. This is Nymphadora Tonks but she prefers just Tonks, that's Remus Lupin, Sirius Black..." And he continued to name a few more people."Now, as you are aware of your duty here, please tell these people your name and titles along with a south demonstration of your powers as well. All the teachers at Hogwarts( all of us were clenching our stomachs trying not to laugh) and the Order shall be aware of your true identity.""Full titles?" I asked. "No, it's alright. I'm sure we would be here for an eternity to hear your full titles."

"Haha alright. Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy. Son of Poseidon, the god of the sea." He lifted all the water in the glasses on the table with a raise of his hand and morphed it into the shape of a horse then put it back into the glasses. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy. I do not have magical powers but that does not mean I can't be dangerous."

"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love." She then proceeded to charmspeak Mr. Weasley to bark like a dog which he did. "Jason Grace. Son of Zeus, god of the sky." Then he made thunder crackle in the room. "Leo Valdez or Super Sizzed McShizzle. Son of Hephaestus and I am FIRE!" And then Leo lit up on fire. Due to the horrified looks on the adults' faces, we quickly made him extinguish himself.

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto who is the roman counterpart of Hades." She raised her hands and a bunch of ores rose but she made it quickly go back before anyone could touch it. "Frank Zhang. Son of Mars who is Ares roman counterpart." And to demonstrate he turned into an iguana, then a bear, and then and eagle before reverting back into human form." Thalia, daughter of Zeus, god of the sky." She then did the same thing as Jason. And finally "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of death and the Underworld." He made a skeleton army rise and then sent them away.

"Well that's enough for one day." Said Dumbledore." You know your job demigods, I shall see you at Hogwarts." And with that the Order disappeared while called out dinnertime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The other group of teens came down staring at us. That boy, Harry Potter kept observing me and the other girl, Hermione kept staring at me. We waited for Mr. Weasley to do a spell that would extend the table because it didn't fit all of us.

I headed towards the table holding Annabeth's hand and I saw Hermione looking at us. I may be a Seaweed Brain but I could tell she liked me. Too bad the only girl for me was Annabeth. She suddenly grasped my arm and tightened her grip for a moment before releasing. I immediately thought something was wrong. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Y-Yea I'm fine." I could tell she was lying because she was looking me in the eye. "You're lying to me. What happened?" "I'm fine Percy, really." She gave me a weak smile. "I'm going to head to the restroom really quick." She said before darting away before I could even stop her.

"What was that about?" I turned to see Thalia looking at me with concern. "I don't know. Something's up with Annabeth but she won't tell me." "Don't worry Kelp Head, I'm sure she's fine." "I hope so." We sat down. I left the chair next to me empty for when Annabeth came back. Thalia sat on the other side of me. We talked and then continued our usual argument about air disasters and water disasters.

"Everybody knows that sea disasters are worse than air disasters, Sparky." She growled at the sound of her nickname. "Air disasters are much worse, Kelp head." Outside, thunder boomed and it started raining. "I think your parents might be having the same argument as you guys" Jason added. We glared at him and then shifted the glares onto each other. We would've continued until that girl Hermione took the seat next to me. The one I was saving for Annabeth. All the demigods stared at her. "What?" She asked looking innocent. "Uhh I was kind of saving that seat for Annabeth, my girlfriend." I told her. I could see the look of disappointment in her eyes but she covered it up quickly. She said : "Oh sorry," before hurrying to sit between Harry and Ron.

"Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?" Asked Piper. "Not sure, she says she needed the restroom but she's been in there a while." I felt concerned, I think something was up with my Wise Girl. My suspicions were confirmed when we heard a scream. I recognized it immediately from hearing it so much. It was my Wise Girl. Just as I was about to get up, she came running down the stairs and out the door into the pouring rain. "Annabeth!" I shouted before running after her. The others got up behind me. I turned to them: "Give us a moment please?" They nodded and I dashed out the door.

I searched for her and found her crouched behind the house, her back to a tree. She was getting soaking wet and was sobbing. I felt my stomach drop. I sat down right next to her and pulled her into me. She sobbed into my chest. I held back tears. Seeing her so fragile broke my heart and I didn't even know what happened. "Annabeth? What happened?" I said in a soft tone while stroking her hair gently.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry." I shifted so that I was looking at her face. "Stop lying to me. Annabeth. I know you enough to know when you're keeping things from me. Now tell me the truth." I grabbed her hand but she pulled away. But not fast enough that I didn't notice a little red liquid on her hand. "Annabeth, are you bleeding?" I asked, full of worry. What happened? Why isn't she talking to me about it? My thoughts stopped when Annabeth started sobbing again.

I looked at my girlfriend and my heart broke. I hated this. I hate what that evil place did to us. I hated seeing Annabeth hurt. I couldn't think about that right now, I needed to focus on her hand. I pulled her so her head rested on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her and the other I used to hold her hand.

"Annabeth? Wise Girl? Do you trust me?" She turned facing me. "Yes of course I do." "Ok then tell me what's going on." She turned back burying her face in my chest before moving her position so that she sat facing me. She took a deep breath and started explaining. "The nightmares have gotten worse. Lately they have been happening more often. And I've had more flashbacks during the day now. The nightmares and flashbacks are okay because you help me get out of them. But sometimes the flashbacks happen suddenly and I collapse. They end after while."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've been helping you." She looked down. I was mad that she didn't tell me because I'm sad that she's getting hurt mentally. I want to be there for her and help her through it. "What about your hand?" "Well..." "Annabeth." I said in a serious tone. "I felt a flashback coming so I ran to the restroom and I hurt my hand when I collapsed. I'm sorry Percy." I didn't know what to say so I pulled her in for a hug. I hugged her tightly and then kissed the top of her head.

"Remember what I said about apologizing. Don't ever keep things like this from me again okay?" "Okay." "Looks like I'm not letting you leave my side anymore." She giggled." What about the restroom. You going to follow me into the girls restroom?" "Well if it comes to it, I would." She smiled, a genuine happy smile. "I love you Seaweed Brain." "I love you too, Wise Girl." And we kissed for several minutes until I decided it was time to go back.

"Well let's fix your hand first." I held controlled the rain and healed Annabeth's hand. "Now I would make us dry but that would seem suspicious so you're going to have to live with wet clothes for the rest of the day.""Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go." She pulled me up and we strolled back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thalia's POV

After Kelp Head ran after Annabeth, Mrs. Weasley suggested we wait for them before eating. I was genuinely worried about Annabeth. I cared about her like a sister. All of us demigods waited by the door for them to come back. They finally came through the door and I gave Annabeth a hug. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine now. I'll explain later." "Alright." Leo interrupted saying "Sorry but I'm sure Percy is dying to eat right now." Percy shot a glare at him. "Oh come on Kelp Head, you know it's true. "I added with a smirk. "Eh...maybe." Annabeth punched him in the ribs playfully. "Such a Seaweed Brain. Let's go satisfy your food needs." We all made our way back to the table. "Annabeth, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes I'm fine." She proceeded to pass out the dishes.

I was about to dig in when I realized we almost forgot about the offerings. I nudged Nico who glared at me but I reminded him about the offerings. He nudged Hazel, who nudged Frank, who nudged Leo, who nudged Jason, who nudged Piper, who nudged Annabeth who slapped Percy's arm. I laughed as he rubbed it in pain. "The offerings." She whispered to him. "Ohh right." He whispered back. We all stared at Percy expecting him to say something. " Annabeth understood and she punched him. I smirked proudly. "Percy. Say something." She told him. "Oh right. Mrs. Weasley, uhm did Dumbledore explain what we do before we eat?" Mrs. Weasley started thinking until she finally got it. "Oh right yes you can use our fireplace." "Thank you."

We all headed over to the fireplace, dumping a part of our food and then heading back. I heard Ron whisper to Harry "Why the bloody hell did they waste all that food?" I scoffed. I wonder what he would do if one of his parents were a god. Ron started to eat and his eating ways were very similar to Percy. But Percy being Kelp Head of course was gobbling down his food at the rate of a pig. Annabeth was staring at him disapprovingly. So was that girl Hermione who I'm pretty sure Percy knew had a crush on him. But I know Kelp Head will stick with Owl Head or else I would show him how bad air disasters are.

I noticed Ginny staring at Jason as well. Gods, can't these girls ever control themselves. I kicked Pipers foot. "Ow! Thalia, what the Hades was that for?" I whispered to her:"The red head girl Ginny keeps checking out Jason." "Thanks."

Piper's POV

After Thalia told me about Ginny, I couldn't help but feel jealous. It's very hard to have a boyfriend who everyone gawks at. I don't usually feel so insecure but it just gets so annoying.

I needed to let out my frustration but I didn't want to hurt Ginny so I slapped Jason hard. I saw Thalia grin. "Ow! Piper!" Ginny rose up and asked :"Are you okay?" So innocently. As a daughter of Aphrodite I knew that was a way of flirting and it made me mad. I was about to stand up and yell at her but thankfully Thalia told to her to sit down. "I'm fine, thank you." He said smiling at her. I hit him again, harder this time. "Ow! Piper! Stop!" All the demigods started laughing except Annabeth. I was about to explode. Annabeth whispered to me:" I know how you feel." She gave me a reassuring smile. I was thankful for having Annabeth as a friend but back to killing Jason. I dragged him from the table by the ear to the hallway. I could hear the others dying from laughter in the background. "So what was all the hitting for?" Ugh. Sometimes he can be an idiot.

"Seriously. You don't know notice that red haired girl staring at you all doe eyed. Then she flirted with you!" "What? She asked me if I was okay!" "Oh please she was clearly flirting. Can't you see she has a crush on you?" "No but it doesn't matter because I'm with you!" I tried not to blush at his comment. "Look. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to explode every time a girl has an interest in you. Trust me. It's not fun having to tell them to back off and also crush their hearts." "Well sorry girls find me attractive." I rolled my eyes and hit him again. "Ow. Okay I'm sorry I get it. But don't worry, Piper, I only have eyes for you." He placed his hand on my cheek and my heart fluttered. "Alright. Just do one thing for me." "Okay, what?

We returned to the table holding hands. We sat down and I kissed him for a few good minutes. Just enough until it got awkward for everyone. I heard Nico say:"Alright we get enough PDA from Percy and Annabeth. Please not you guys too." I grinned widely. I glanced over at Ginny who looked disappointed. Mission accomplished. I have got to talk with Annabeth about these girls taking our guys. Ugh being a daughter of Aphrodite is annoying sometimes. Oh well I can't help it.


End file.
